Open Mouthed and Breathless
by Atreyl
Summary: It's a terrible thing, what we have. But I can't help myself from smirking when I see him standing in the doorway, staring in disbelief. Then again, what had he been expecting? All's fair in love and war, and it seems like I've won this one.


**Open-Mouthed and Breathless**

The sound of the door being opened alerts me from my book, and I glance up at the intruder. Then again, I never really need to look; Mello's really the only one who comes to my room nowadays.

His face is flushed - adorably, I'd say. Fists clenched, breathing labored, feet stomping loudly as he makes his way towards me. Once he reaches my spot on the floor, he kneels, grabs a fistful of my hair(painfully, I'd like to add), and slams our lips together.

I feel his frustration pouring into me, but I gladly accept it, opening my lips just slightly to deepen the kiss. He gnaws on my lower lip, spidery hands releasing my hair and coming down to rest on my neck, pushing me closer into him. It's a bruising kiss, one that's definitely going to leave my lips sore - but I've always been a bit of a masochist anyway.

"Another fight?" I murmur when we break away for air.

Mello's expression changes into a combination of hurt and anger. "Yeah," he answers in a hollow tone. He adds, "He thinks I'm cheating on him."

"But you are," I deadpan.

"I am," Mello repeats this, and in an instant, his expression changes once more. His eyebrows furrow into a scowl, and he dives back forward to re-capture my lips.

I love it when this happens. I suppose I only do because on days like these, he's more rough and demanding. In general, he pays a lot more attention to me, instead of the usual ignoring that goes on in the halls of Wammy. While I know it's wrong in more ways than one, I also know that I love Mello too much to really give a damn.

Mello's hand is tugging on the edge of my shirt, and I manage to get rid of it without breaking the kiss too long. It falls to the ground in a heap, forgotten as Mello concentrates on getting his own shirt off. We move to the bed, him lifting me and dumping onto the soft mattress. Upon impact, he immediately follows, resuming our make-out session as if we'd never stopped. He's tugging on my pants, now, and I lift my hips to allow him to pull the rather bothersome fabric off. His own pants are next, along with two pairs of boxers.

And then, we're stripped naked, me on my stomach as Mello takes me from behind.

"I'm hurting him," he says breathlessly against my neck.

"Have you ever cared?" I gasp back.

"I-" he begins, but then we hit our climax, and we're being spiraled up, up into a high.

He collapses next to me on the comforter, eyes closed gently. With each rise and fall of his chest, I can see how troubled he is, having two lovers at the same time. I do mind, I'm not the type to share, and I've repeatedly told him that he should stop his relationship with the other boy. And he always replied with a no, because he can't stand hurting him. Violent, cold, heartless Mello, afraid to see another mere boy hurt.

"I love you, Nate," the blond sighs loudly, pulling the sheets over us and hugging me. "More than I've ever loved him." I can hear uncertainty in his voice, like he's unsure of this fact, but he's saying it to make me feel better.

"I love you too, Mihael." And it does make me feel better.

But the satisfaction from that doesn't compare to when I crack an eye open to smirk victoriously at the redhead staring numbly at us from the doorway. I'm not sure how much he saw, how much he heard, though it looks like he's been there to hear mine and Mello's little exchange of words.

I smile cruelly, catching sight of Matt's tear-stained face before he turns and runs away.

* * *

**For those who don't get it, it was basically like this: Mello and Matt are in a relationship, but Mello is cheating on him with Near. Matt's been suspecting it(hence the fights), and here he finally finds out, while Near's being such a bastard about it.  
**

**I can't believe I wrote this. ;_; I don't even like this pairing! *depressed***

**I'm fully expecting hate mail. Seriously.  
**


End file.
